


I got you a gift

by haleyross



Series: A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross
Summary: The one where Lucifer buys Chloe a dishwasher
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162415
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	I got you a gift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used in this fic
> 
> February 17th  
> Trope/Kink: Grinding (frottage, tribbing)

\----

“I don’t like it.”

Ella sighs and slips off her latex gloves. “Are you really going to spend the whole day complaining about them?” she asks, tossing the gloves into the trash.

Dan peels himself away from the blinds that peak out into the precinct proper and shakes his head. “They have been acting weird all day. I mean, granted, there's a lot to act weird about-”

“Yeah, you keep mentioning this _thing_ that happened, but -”

Dan waves her off. “Lucifer was gone all day yesterday, Chloe kept being secretive about whatever she was working on, and now both of them are just _sitting_ there. Silent.”

Ella nods. “You think they had a fight?”

“I’m certain they had a fight. I just don’t know about what.”

“Ask them then. If you care so much.”

“I don’t care,” Dan huffs. “I just ...look, it's a weird time for everyone right now. I think we all just need space.”

Ella shakes her head. “What could have possibly-”

She pauses, tilts her head and then grins. “You guys had a threesome, didn’t you?”

“What?!” Dan asks, his face getting red. “No. no absolutely-”

“Wow. That is … that’s hot. _Damn_. Good for you.”

“No, not good for me. We didn’t have a threesome ...technically. Look, the point is everyone is acting weird and I was kind of banking on Lucifer being able to make it not so weird.”

“Ah,” Ella nods. “And he’s being quiet. I get it.”

“Exactly.”

“Which is weird because it's Lucifer.”  
Exactly!” Dan repeats.

Dan huffs and turns back to the blinds. He pries the blinds apart with his finger and peeps out into the precinct where Chloe and Lucifer sit at her desk, dead silent.

“I don’t like it,” he repeats.

\--

Lucifer sits completely still at Chloe’s desk. He doesn’t fidget or bounce his leg, and his back is locked straight into the upright position. He stares forward, only ever looking over to verify she is still there. 

Meanwhile, Chloe is busy filling out a report and not paying him any mind. Every once in a while she pauses, picks up a nearby cup of coffee, takes a sip, and then sets the cup back down. She eyes him in this moment, verifying that he is still there, before going back to her paperwork.

They say nothing.

Chloe clears her throat and Lucifer turns his head to her quickly, all attention on her. She glances at him then goes back to writing her report. When she doesn't say anything, he grunts and turns back forward.

“You don’t have to be here if-”

“I want to!” he interrupts.

She raises an eyebrow and turns to him.

“Apologies. I … I want to be here. Unless, of course, me being here makes you uncomfortable. Then I can-”

Chloe sighs and rolls her eyes. “Lucifer, I- do what you want. Okay? We’re fine. Promise.”

He stares at her for a second and nods. “Okay.”

“Besides, you know this whole week has been just … a lot. I think a little normalcy might do us both good.”

“So you want me to leave?” he clarifies.

She sighs and shakes her head. “I want you to do what you think you should do. What you normally do.”

“Darling, you’re doing paperwork. Normally I’d be back at my place shagging a-”

She cuts her eyes to him.

“-beu...uhm. But I’d prefer to be here if that is alright.”

She picks up her cup of coffee and takes a final sip. He watches her. When she sets her coffee down, he grabs the cup and stands.

“I’ll get you some more coffee.”

He walks away before she can even say anything. She watches him leave and sighs.

Lucifer enters the breakroom and sets the empty cup on the counter. Then, he opens the cabinet and finds a bag of ground coffee beans with Chloe’s name on it. He grabs the bag and opens and when the aroma hits his nostrils, he pauses. “What the -”

He pulls the bag closer and inhales deeply. A look of disgust washes over his face.

Chloe reads the last of her report then signs it. It was one less thing she had to worry about, and as soon as they found the suspect for their current case, she would need to take a few days off and recharge.

“Detective!”

She turns to see Lucifer coming back with her bag of coffee grounds in his hands.

“What is this?”

She raises an eyebrow and turns her eye to the bag in his hands. 

“I think we call that coffee, Lucifer.”

“This is a mockery is what it is. I mean, these beans are clearly unripe and poorly roasted.”

Chloe nods and looks around nervously, not interested in drawing attention today. “Lucifer … it’s just coffee.”

Lucifer scoffs and leans down to pick up the trash can by her desk. He makes a show of dumping the coffee beans into the garbage then tosses the bag inside.

“Hey!” she barks. “I paid for those!”

“You should get your money back.” He pulls his phone from his pocket and begins dialing a number. 

“What are you doing?” she says, already knowing he’s doing that thing. That thing where he thinks tossing money at a problem will fix it.

“I’m calling a -” He turns his attention to the phone, a fake smile on his face. _“Ciao! Krostof! Che cosa ci vorrà per avere un bancale dei tuoi più deliziosi chicchi di caffè? ...domani mattina... Perfetto. Il mio assistente ti trasferirà soldi.”_

She narrows her eyes, incredibly annoyed. _Of course_ he knows Italian.

He hangs the phone up then walks around her desk. “Problem solved, Detective. I have some deliciously roasted beans arriving tomorrow for you.”

She sighs. “Lucifer, that’s not what-Hey! Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get you a cup of coffee! A good one!” he says as he strides up the steps.

She lets go a frustrated grunt and shakes her head. Her eyes land on a parted blind in Ella’s lab. Her face falls from frustration to suspicion as the blind suddenly closes. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the file on her desk.

_Why is everyone acting so weird?_

\--

The dim light from the television flickers across Chloe’s closed eyes. She lays on the couch, her feet tucked beneath a small woven blanket and deep in the throes of sleep.

Then the doorbell rings and she bolts upright on the couch, startled out of her slumber. The sound that pulls out of her as she tosses the blanket off of her is pained. Her muscles protest with each step as she shuffles towards the door and unlocks it. When it swings open, Lucifer is on the other side and standing next to a shorter man wearing a dirty white uniform.

“Ah, Detective! So glad you’re home.” Lucifer turns to the man. “I’ve got it from here Paulo.”

Paulo shrugs and hands Lucifer a clipboard. Lucifer signs it while Chloe narrows her eyes. When he hands the clipboard back, Paulo turns speaks to someone just on the other side of the wall.

“Set her down inside.”

“Wha-” Chloe begins to say before Lucifer steps in, pulling her out of the way of the door.

Past him, two men enter, carefully hauling a large plastic-wrapped box with a giant logo on the side. Chloe recognizes it as being from a major electronics company. Chloe puts two and two together and turns to Lucifer.

“Please tell me you didn’t-”

“I got you a new dishwasher.” He smiles widely and she shuts her eyes and shakes her head. She just wanted a normal night. A normal, quiet-

The men slide the box onto the floor with a thud then wheel the hand truck it came on through the door.

“Thanks again!” Lucifer says, waving after them. He shuts the door and turns to find Chloe glaring at him.

“What part of _‘it’s okay. We’re fine,’_ don’t you understand?”

“This isn’t about us, Detective. It’s about you.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

He sighs. “Well, I just figured after the past few days, you don't need any more surprises, yea?”

“So you bought me a dishwasher.”

He pauses, thinking that over. She narrows her eyes as the wheels turn in his head. He sighs. “You shouldn’t be forcing yourself to eat sandwiches and drink horrible coffee. You’ve been through so much this week I just … I wanted to offer you peace of mind. Take something off your plate, so to speak.”

She stares at him for a while, trying to decide if she believes them. Eventually, she sighs and nods. “Well, thank you. You’re right. I’m tired of eating leftovers.”

He grins and looks at the box.

“I’ll pay you back as soon as I have the money.”

“Payback? No, no. It’s a gift, Detective.”

“You don’t-”

“Besides, it wasn’t that expensive. I manage to get a good deal from Paulo.”

Lucifer goes silent, ignoring her glare. In the end she gives up and crosses her arms.

“So when is it getting installed?”

“Huh? Pardon?”

“When is it getting installed? I take it you set up an installation date?”

He stares at her. “Installation,” he drawls, as if saying it out loud would click something in his head.

She shifts her weight onto one leg. “Please tell me you didn’t just buy a dishwasher and not think about also ordering an installation.”

He continues to stare at her, dumbfounded.

“I... uhm.”

-

“Thank you,” Chloe says before she shut the door. She turns, a fresh hot pizza in her hand, and walks towards the kitchen counter. She sets it down and peers over the counter to see Lucifer, sans jacket and with his sleeves rolled up, bent over the back of a brand new dishwasher. On top of it lay an installation manual, tubing, and tools. 

She smiles to herself and lifts the lid on the pizza box.

“How’s it going?”

He stands, a wrench in his hands. His eyes turn down to the installation manual and he looks at it for a moment before straightening his back, pleased.

“I think it’s all done. I just need to push it into place, mount it, then connect it to the water supply.”

He turns to her as she takes a bite of the pizza. “Easy.”

She hums as she chews and covers her mouth. “Thanks for the pizza, by the way.”

“Least I could do.”

She rolls her eyes and swallows. “No, the least you could do is install the dishwasher, but either way, I appreciate it.”

“Well, I ordered it, only right I installed it.”

She nods and takes another bite as he flips the page on the installation manual.

“You know, you don’t have to buy me things. Honestly. We’re okay.”

“I know, but … what good is wealth if I can’t spend it on people I-”

He pauses and she stares at him. He tilts his head and clears his throat. 

“Well,” he huffs, changing the subject. “In no time, we’ll get you on your way to hands-free washing.”

He turns his eyes to a sink with a few dishes in it. “We will wash those as a test.”

Chloe lets it go, deciding to tackle one thing at a time. She continues to eat while she watches him fiddle with the dishwasher. It is fascinating to her, seeing him in a domestic setting while also factoring in that he is the devil. _The devil is installing a dishwasher for her._

He gets into it, his forearms flexing as he tightens a clamp. He stands up and glances at the installation manual again.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you just left the dishwasher here for me,” she says, dropping the crust of the pizza on a paper towel.

“It’s quite simple, Detective. I’m certain you could have done it by yourself.”

“My muscles still ache from the other day.”

He turns his head to her. “Should I order you a massage?”

She rolls her eyes. “No, Lucifer. I just … I need to rest.”

“Mmm.”

He turns his head back to the installation guide. 

“I probably could have gotten Dan to do it,” she surmises. “He’s supposed to be dropping Trixie off later. I had him keep her an extra day because … well, you know.”

“Right,” he says. “I suppose he could be useful for something.”

“Oh, stop,” she says. “You need to be nicer to Dan. He’s really a good guy. Most of the time.”

Lucifer sighs and sets the wrench down on top of the counter. He angles the dishwasher then quickly pushes into place, barely straining. 

“It’s not his fault he couldn’t ...I mean, I was drugged.”

Lucifer pauses and cuts his eyes to her. He opens his mouth to say something.

“I mean, it's not your fault either,” she adds.

He hums and opens the cabinet beneath the sink

“It was so ...it was such a surreal experience.” she continues. “I mean, I was there, but it felt like … it felt like I was completely uninhibited. You know? Like, I just didn’t think that anything I was doing was wrong.”

He stands up. “It wasn’t. You did nothing wrong, Detective.”

“I know. I know, and I appreciate you looking out for me.”

He smiles. “Always.”

She narrows her eyes as she stares at him. “Was that what it was like for you? I mean, I’m assuming you took it.”

He nods. “It was lovely, truly. Albeit ...disheartening.”

She quirks her eyebrow and he looks back towards the installation manual.

“I forgot about my usual foreplay. I usually like to extend it for my partner, give them as much pleasure as they can handle before I get my own. But ...for a moment, I was completely overwhelmed by my own urge, my own desires.”

She nods, understanding.

“But then that effect faded and it was quite a lovely experience. It was as if the drug was made for me,” he grins.

Chloe eyes him, the wrinkles in her forehead slowly growing wider as she thinks. He crouches back down beneath the sink and she just stares out, chasing a connection in her mind.

“How many people know about you?” she asks. “That you’re ...that you’re the devil?”

“Everyone, I’m not very secretive about it,” he calls back, the wrench clacking beneath her sink. “It’s just that no one believes me.”

“What if someone did believe you? What if someone made this drug specifically for you?”

He chuckles. “The Devil doesn’t need help getting off, Detective.”

“But the drug makes it harder, not easier.”

He stands, staring at his work. “Well, my metabolism is much higher than any mortal. That specific side effect only lasted for half an hour.”

Chloe blinks, running ideas through her head. She nods to herself, staring out into nothing.

“What if … what if the pills aren’t the drug, but a sample? A prototype? Distribution could be in small doses because whoever made it wants to see how it will react so they can tweak the recipe.”

He just stares at her. “Why would they-”

“That could account for why we’re just now seeing an uptick in cases. Why the network seems small, why no one knows where to find any major distributors and why our main suspect is dead. Maybe he saw something he shouldn’t have.”

“But you said yourself the pills were still there. If it were another drug dealer looking to get their hands on it, why wouldn't they take the drugs? It seems like a-”

“... trap,” she says, her eyes wide as she starts to figure it out.

“What?”

“Our suspect wasn’t killed because of what they saw. They were killed because whoever killed him knew we would most likely end up on the case. Or, at the very least, that the drugs would end up in our possession and you-”

“Would steal them because I'm so _bloody_ predictable,” he says, dropping the wrench onto the counter. Upset with himself. 

“Whoever is behind this is working up to something and we need to find them before they-”

Lucifer pushes the start button on the dishwasher and immediately, a spray of water from behind the sink hits him directly in the crotch. It soaks his pants and makes it look like he urinated on himself.

“Oh! Bloody-” He grabs the wrench and crawls beneath the sink, head first into the spray. He tightens something and slowly, the water cuts off. The dishwasher runs smoothly as Lucifer stands back up, dripping.

He turns to Chloe, her hand over her mouth and trying very hard to not laugh.

He narrows his eyes.

She tightens her lip and shakes her head, trying hard to hold it in.

Lucifer stares at her, his annoyance fading into a cheeky grin. He drops the wrench down on top of the counter and wipes his face with his hand.

“Are you getting flashbacks, love?”

Her jaw drops, in shock and her face turns bright red. “Oh shut up!” she says, grabbing the crust and tossing it at him. He dodges it and grins wildly.

\--

The dishwasher hums quietly in the background as Lucifer sits comfortably on the couch in the living room. Chloe descends the steps, shoving her phone into her pocket.

“Okay, I told Ella my theory. She’s going to check first thing in the morning if there is any correlation between where we found the drugs and anyone who might have been at the original crime scene.”

He sips on a glass of wine and nods. She sits down next to him and grabs a half-eaten slice of pizza. He watches her avoid eating the crust. When she is done, she pulls the glass of wine off the coffee table and sits back.

“You were saying?”

“It was silly,” he says.

“No, no. I want to know. We were talking about uhm … you cut your wings off, right?”

Lucifer nods. “It was a message to Dad. That I wouldn’t just … do as he wished anymore.”

“Do as he wished?”

Lucifer sighs and twirls the wine glass in his hands. “It wasn’t my idea to lead hell. Truth be told I was against it. The idea that mortals should be punished for eternity. But … dad insisted on it.”

She hums to herself.

“I mean, certainly I've come around to the idea _now_. Some souls don’t deserve peace, but … i don't want to be the one to oversee it. It was a job and nothing more. I wanted out.”

“So you came to earth?”

He nods. “And stayed this time.”

She nods, then a small smile forms on her face. “So job abandonment. Sounds true to character.” She takes a sip of her wine and turns to him. He is staring at her unhappily.

She swallows. “I’m joking,” she huffs.

“Are you really okay with me?” he asks.

She sighs and turns to her wine. She takes a slow sip, thinking, as he watches her. Then she sets the glass in her lap, fiddling with the stem of it.

“No,” she admits. “But what choice do I have?”

“You always have a choice.”

“No, I don't. I -”

“You could run. You could tell me to leave, and I wouldn’t bother you any-”

“I’m not okay with the idea that I have feelings for the devil,” she interrupts. “I’m not okay with the eyes and the face and the … immortality.”

He tightens his jaw, his eyes lowering in defeat.

“But what choice do I have? You’re … you’re my best friend, and I just can’t cut you off and not miss you.”

His eyes turn up to her, cautiously. Her eyes start to water.

“You could, Detective. I have faith that you’ll be fine without me.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not?” he sighs. “It sounds like it might be best-“

“Because I love you!” she screams.

He recoils, shocked by her outburst.

“Dammit, Lucifer I…”

She leans forward and sets the wine glass on her coffee table. “I admit it's a hard pill to swallow but ...this is my life. _This is real_.”

He smiles and opens his mouth.

She holds her hand out, stopping him. “And don’t make a sex joke right now. It's not the time.”

He shuts his mouth.

“I get it,” she continues. “You … you don’t understand what it's like to find something like this out. I get that you don't understand whatever is happening between us, if there is anything. But I can't just turn my feelings off. I can’t go back to not knowing and I don’t want to go back to not having a partner.”

He stares at her, not saying anything.

“Life with you is ...trying, and I am tired,” she says, her exhaustion showing. 

His eyes drop to the wine in his hands.

“But ...I don’t want you to go anywhere. I want you to stay, and I want you to give me time. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” he nods, turning to set his glass down on the coffee table. “Whatever you need. I’ll … I’ll finish up here and then-”

He stands and she grabs his arm and yanks him back down to the couch.

“ _Time,_ Lucifer. Not space.”

He stares at her. She stares at him, her eyes soft and searching for an answer to a question she has yet to ask. He moves slowly towards her, his eyes flipping down to her lips. She grips onto his arm, gently pulling him towards her. Their eyes bounce back and forth between each others’, gauging, asking and answering. He leans forward and places a soft, tentative kiss on her lips. She accepts it before he pulls away, but not completely. He stays a few inches from her face, breathing her air.

“I don’t know what to do,” she whispers, weakly.

“Anything. Whatever you want me to do, I will do it.”

She smiles softly as his thumb comes up to wipe away her tears.

“You’d scorch the earth?” she asks.

He smiles gently, his eyes flipping down to her lips. “I’d snatch fire from the stars and build you something better. _Something worthy_.”

She snaps forward and her lips meet his again. Their kiss starts out soft but quickly moves into something heated, passionate. He gently pushes her onto her back and she willingly moves, her feet popping out beneath her and hooking around his body as he slots between her legs.

They kiss, her hands sliding beneath his arms and wrapping around his body. His hands stay firmly at her side. They never wander or try for more, only hold her close to him. He begins to grind against her, softly pumping his hips against her body until she can feel him, hardening and rising against her belly. She hums, her own arousal crawling and curling into her gut, despite still being sensitive. He pulls away from her lips, resting his forehead on hers. His hand curves down towards her ass and he holds her against him as he thrusts. She moans into the space between them.

“This is how I imagined it,” she huffs.

“Yeah? Tell me what you imagined? I want to give you something worth imagining.”

She bites her lip and pulls him into another kiss. It is sloppy and eager and causes his hips to stutter. He moans into her mouth and she moans in response.

He pulls away and kisses on her neck, her head turns and she pants. “I imagined you holding me and taking your time. Exploring.”

He grunts and slides a hand beneath her shirt. She feels him palm her breast, his thumb tracing circles around a hardening nipple.

“I imagined you taking me, making love to me.”

He pauses, lifts his head up, and looks at her for a moment. She brings a hand up and palms the side of his face. “I can still do that. We can make it not count.”

She smiles, her fingers tracing the edges of his lips. Her eyebrows furrow. He feels so ... _human_.

“It does, though.”

“It doesn’t have to. I- I can be gentle, too.”

She smiles and nods. “Will you?”

“Very.”

He pushes back onto his knees and slides his hands up beneath her shirt, exposing her midsection. He leans down, kissing her skin and feeling the movement of her flesh beneath his hands. She hums, her hands gliding through his hair. 

He pulls himself up, his lips going back to attacking hers. He is gentle, as promised, but hungry. A hand comes beneath her ass again and holds her against him. He thrusts slowly, his hips undulating like a snake between her legs. 

“Like this,” he moans. She nods, her hand sliding down the back of his head and holding onto the nape of his neck.

He leans back, putting his weight on his hands and using gravity to add pressure to his grind. Her hands move down further until she has her fingers wrapped around his belt on either side of his body. She pulls him onto her, her eyes closing as she imagines nothing between them.

They begin to pant and moan, the heat between her legs intensifying. He bucks his hips forward and she winces. “Sorry,” he mumbles out. She grabs onto his face and kisses him.

They rut against each other, both wanting the other but afraid to make the first move.

“Lucifer,” she moans, just about ready to break the implicit line between them. She wanted to feel him inside her again.

Just as his name leaves her lips, his head pops up, and his eyes widen. She stares at him as he stills.

“Lucifer?”

He narrows his eyes and turns his head to the door.

“Wha-”

“Daniel and the urchin are in the hallway.”

“What?”

The doorbell rings and they both freeze. He turns to her, looks down between them and begrudgingly pulls away.

“How did you-” she begins before pausing. “Do you have superhero hearing?”

“I’m not a dog if that is what you’re implying.”

“I’m not.”

The doorbell rings again, followed by a light knock.

Chloe stands up and fixes her hair. Lucifer moves behind the counter, hiding his erection. When Chloe reaches the door, she turns to make sure Lucifer is okay then opens it. Immediately, Trixie comes bouncing in.

“Hi, Mommy!” 

“Hey, baby,” Chloe croaks. “Did you enjoy your time at Daddy’s?”

“Uh-huh,” she says, bouncing to put her stuff down in her room.

Dan chuckles. “We went to a dog park, and she got to play with puppies.”

“Oh, that explains the skipping,” Chloe chuckles.

“Hopefully you washed her hands afterwards,” Lucifer chimes in. 

Dan’s smile falls and he turns to see Lucifer standing in the kitchen. Chloe nods, her arms crossed and Lucifer blinks, unaware.

“Because children have sticky hands and animals tend to roll around in their own muck.”

All three stand in awkward silence. Dan casts a glance to Chloe, a quirk in his eyebrow that asks a question.

“Lucifer was just ...helping me install my new dishwasher.”

“Oh,” Dan says, finally setting eyes on the box near the kitchen. “You finally got a new dishwasher. What happened until waiting for the next paycheck?”

“No need. I got it sorted out,” Lucifer boasts.

“You bought her a dishwasher?” 

“Yes, Daniel. And, I’ll have you know I installed it for her too.”

Chloe nods. “He did. He did a very good job.”

A proud smirk falls over his face and he casts and challenging eye to Dan.

The dishwasher chimes to indicate it is switching to a new cycle, followed by a loud pop. Lucifer looks down to see the floor flooding with water.

“Shit!” He quickly opens the cabinet beneath the sink and tries to assess where the water is coming from.

Dan runs in and Chloe steps to the side.

“Turn it off!” Dan says.

“It just needs to be tightened,” Lucifer groans, poking his head beneath the sink.

Dan gets sight of the erection in Lucifer’s pants and groans. “Doesn’t that thing ever go down?”

“One thing at a time!” Lucifer retorts. “Hand me the wrench.”

Dan sighs and grabs the wrench off the counter. Chloe chuckles and shakes her head as Trixie hops up behind her.

“Did we get a new dishwasher?”

Chloe nods and strokes a hand through Trixie’s hair. “Lucifer had a friend who had a really good deal on a dishwasher.”

“Oh.”

Chloe smiles and turns back to the kitchen. Her eyes land on the pizza box.

“You want some pizza, monkey?” she says, opening the box so Trixie can peep in. Trixie picks out a slide and happily munches on it. She sits at the table, and Chloe leans at the counter. They silently watch as Dan and Lucifer tackle the dishwasher. 


End file.
